


The Red Queen

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Mastermind AU, Mastermind!Celes, dr spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who betray the kingdom are punished accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Queen

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST AND ALSO MASTERMIND AU AW YEAH MY DUDES.

Her hands were shaking. The hatchet she held between her fingers dropped to the floor with a clatter, her pale face growing even paler as she stared at the weak body in front of her. She didn't know him. Turning around, her misty scarlet eyes met those of the fashionista, who soon raised an eyebrow. "....I-I can't...I'm sorry, I can't-"  
"Can't what? You've ruined lives, you've destroyed minds, you've mocked and manipulated so many, and yet you can't get your hands dirty? Upupu....you really are just a hollow, empty nobody aren't you...Taeko-chan?" It seemed all too funny to Junko, who began to walk circles around the gambler, running her long nails all over her shoulders and face, a touch so irresistible yet so… disgusting. "What a shame. I thought you were greater than this."  
"I-I… I am, but-"  
"Then why? Why won't you succumb? Succumb to the desires that are within you, Taeko-chan?? I thought you wanted this?"  
Celes paused, glancing down to the weapon that laid on the floor, it's dull edge glinting in the dim light. "I…"  
"Or maybe you just lied to me? For affection? Ha! Newsflash, girl. I only love despair." The girl gave a quiet laugh, which slowly rose into a roar of amusement, and Junko had to clutch her stomach to spare her aching lungs.  
"E-Enoshima -san… so you-"  
"Lied? Tsh, yeah… how's it feel, Taeko-chan? To be played by your own game?" A smirk. "Despair inducing, isn't it?" A final laugh, and with that, the fashionista turned without so much as a care, wafting her hand nonchalantly. All the gambler felt was a burning, boiling rage. Lied to, cheated, deceived… that was her gimmick. That was her job. How dare she. How… DARE she-

The was no stopping the sudden movement. Reaching down, grabbing the woodenly handle, and swinging for the neck. The blade caught into the skin, making Junko stop. Another hit. Another hit. Another. Slow drips of red ran from the girls neck, the sounds of cracking bone echoing in the small room until the smack of the girls head rolled against the floor, and her body soon fell with it.  
The gambler couldn't control this feeling. The feeling of disgust. Of pride. …Of despair. It was bliss.

"…Off with your head, Enoshima-san. No one speaks to the Red Queen like that and gets away with it."


End file.
